


Satisfaction

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 3 [2]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Future Fic, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "the all-american rejects - gives you hell"





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> "For directorenno  
> Major Tags: Sexual content  
> Other Tags: Slight begging  
> Word Count: 954 words
> 
> They're aged up in this fic and Ooshiba is a professional soccer player but somehow not Kimishita. I hope you'll enjoy it :3"

Kimishita slammed Ooshiba against the nearest wall as soon as the door closed behind them. He gripped the front of his stupid tight-fitting T-shirt and pulled it forward to clash their lips together. The kiss was all teeth and tongues but neither cared. With one last bite of Ooshiba’s lower lip that made it bleed, Kimishita separated them.  
  
“ _God_ , I hate you, Kiichi.”  
  
The other just kept looking at him with a lustful look and a smug smile.  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
Kimishita didn’t wait and launched himself on the redhead, pulling down his top and sinking his teeth as hard as he could on the junction between neck and shoulder. The body shivered and he could hear a faint moan coming from above him. He smirked, satisfied, against the skin and started liking the blood off. He could feel the heartbeat of his partner speed up and a hand grip his hair, pushing his head backwards and reluctantly let go.  
  
Ooshiba looked slightly flushed but he still had that look of arrogance on him and Kimishita clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
  
“You’re a real savage,  _Atsushi_.”  
  
Kimishita’s hand went to his groin and squeezed it, earning another, but this time louder moan.  
  
“I don’t hear you complaining here,  _Kiichi_.”  
  
Ooshiba opened one eye.  
  
“Who said I was complaining ?”  
  
 _It was not enough_ , Kimishita thought. He wanted to see Ooshiba come undone, wipe that condescending look off of him, hear him begging for release, and finally get him off of his high horse.  
  
He got on his knees and quickly unbuckled the belt and pulled down simultaneously the pants and the boxers in front of him. The erection almost slapped him when he finally freed it and he lost no time in putting it inside his mouth, sucking so hard that his cheeks hollowed, and grazing his teeth on it. The grip on his hair tightened so much that he thought that he was going to tear it off but the high-pitched moans and wails that were coming from Ooshiba kept him going. He stopped as soon as he started feeling it twitch dangerously in his mouth and he delighted in the breathless groan that he heard at this exact moment. To tease him, he blew on it and watched it bounce happily in response. He chuckled, and caressed its length with his fingers to collect the fluids. He carefully coaxed his fingers in it before inserting his index in Ooshiba’s asshole. The wanton moan that echoed and the ease with which his finger went in and out made turned Kimishita on much more than he would ever admit.   
  
“Kiichi”, he purred. “Have you been touching yourself hoping that I’d fuck you ?”  
  
Ooshiba whimpered loudly at the same time he put another finger, losing his answer forever. Not that it mattered. Kimishita already knew the truth anyway. He suddenly pulled out, got up, and violently turned Ooshiba around, pressing his face against the wall. Thanks to his reflexes of professional soccer player, he avoided hurting himself by slamming his hands in front of him just in the nick of time.  
  
Kimishita quickly rode up Ooshiba’s T-shirt to resume his work of plastering him with bite marks and just as his teeth sank in his skin, he entered the redhead in one go. It wasn’t easy to thrust aggressively and bite the hugeness of the back displayed in front of him but thankfully for both of them, he had always been good at multitasking and he had immense coordination skills. He was so focused on his work that the lewd noises coming from below him almost escaped him and he put squeezed the base of the other’s erection to keep him from coming unannounced. It was starting to feel too much for both of them, but Kimishita was dead set on keeping until he heard him beg.  
  
“Just say it, Kiichi.”  
  
Ooshiba let out a brief noise in protest and Kimishita squeezed his hand harder and slightly changed the angle of his hips. Now, he was straight out screaming from the intensity and his grip on Kimishita tightened so much that it took all of his willpower to keep himself from just coming right then.  
  
“Say it.”  
  
His voice was strained but it didn’t seem like he had noticed at all because no more than two seconds later he finally surrendered.  
  
“Please, Atsushi. I beg you, let me come.”  
  
For good measure, he turned at the same time to look at him and the teary, lustful look was begging just as much and Kimishita felt himself on the verge of his breaking point. His movements became more violent and erratic, making Ooshiba turn back to face the wall and now that he couldn’t see him anymore, he placed both of his hands on Ooshiba’s hips to help him thrust as forcefully and quickly as humanly possible and his face contorted, eyes shutting, from the pleasure. He still held himself back until he pinpointed Ooshiba coming and he finally reached completion just after him, letting out a deep moan on contrary to Ooshiba who had probably attained a whole new level of  _noise_  with how loud he had been.  
  
They stayed still as their orgasm rushed through their body, and just after, Kimishita pulled out and though his legs were brutally shaking he managed to stay on his feet whereas Ooshiba just let himself slide down the wall, and could barely turn around with the energy he had left. Kimishita stared at his well-fucked face and couldn’t help but pride himself on his work. But as Ooshiba’s lips curled upwards and he sighed in delight, basking in the afterglow, Kimishita started to wonder who was the real winner here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
